Tienes razon, no lo puedo negar Ella es mi vida
by Danny-Bella-Gubler-Reid
Summary: AARON "HOTCH" HOTCHNER CREE TENER UNA VIDA FELIZ Y UNA VIDA PERFECTA... SIN EMBARGO LA LLEGADA DE CIERTA CHICA MORENA HA LOGRADO QUE LO QUE CREIA QUE LO HACIA FELIZ SE TAMBALEE... CON SU HERMANA HACIENDO DE CUPIDO, ¿PODRA SEGUIR VIVIENDO SU VIDA? ¿O IRA TRAS LO QUE ESTA SEGURO DE QUE LO HARA MAS FELIZ? RAMA DE "MI VIDA SE REDUCE A TI" SALUDOS DANNY-GUBLER-REID
1. Sinopsis

**Bueno, esta historia es una especie de historia derivada de "Mi vida se reduce a ti", contare la historia de Hotch y Emily desde que se conocieron hasta que ella entro al equipo.**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Sinopsis**

**Aarón Hotchner** era feliz en su matrimonio, a pesar de que se casó a los 21 años de edad, él sabía que era feliz, sabía que Haley en su vida era lo que realmente quería. No importaba ninguna de las cosas que su hermana dijera, le gustaba su vida, si le preguntaban, su vida era perfecta, tenía un trabajo que adoraba, una esposa que lo amaba y una familia grande con la que pasaba grandes momento, tenía todo lo que un hombre podía desear. Sin embargo según su hermana faltaba ese algo, esa chispa que pocas veces conseguía, regularmente la tiraba de loca y simplemente la ignoraba, pero había algunas veces que utilizaba argumentos tan precisos, que solía pensar que su hermana tenia razón, sin embargo cuando estos pensamientos llegaban, solía alejarse de ellos.

**Emily Prentiss** siempre había sido solitaria, sus padre la mayoría del tiempo estaban ausentes y la única con quien podía contar era con su hermana, en determinado momentos su vida era aburrida, simplemente se dedicaba a estudiar y a ser lo que su madre consideraba "_una buena chica de la alta sociedad"_ eso incluía asistir a fiestas y reuniones a los que sus padres como embajadores eran invitados, y actuar como la perfecta mujer que se esperaba que fuera. Su vida pasaba de ese modo, estudiar y comportarse para la sociedad, a su vida le faltaban muchas cosas, no tenía ninguna pareja y la verdad es que no podía encontrar a nadie que pudiera ayudarla.

Pero todo cambio una noche para ambos, él trabajaba para la madre de ella y una sola mirada hizo que ambos encontraran el lugar donde pertenecían… Pero ambos sabían algo, sus vidas eran completamente diferentes, ellos eran completamente diferentes, nunca podrían estar juntos. Si, posiblemente ella obtuvo su ayuda, y él obtuvo la chispa que faltaba en su vida, pero había demasiados obstáculos que impedían que ellos fueran amigos y habían muchos más obstáculos para que ellos estuvieran juntos.

O al menos eso creían ellos.

* * *

**¿QUE LES PARECE? **

**ESPERO PRONTO ESTAR ACTUALIZANDO AMBAS HISTORIAS...**

**SALUDOS**

**DANNY-GUBLER-REID**


	2. Capitulo I: Encuentro

**Aqui estamos nuevamente.**

**Lo primero que tengo que decir es que me disculpo por haber tardado.**

**Lo segundo es que ni los personajes ni la trama me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creados,**** Jeff Davis, aunque claro, la historia y los personajes nuevos son todos mios, productos de mi loca imaginacion.**

******Sin mas, les dejo el capitulo.**

******Disfrutenlo.**

* * *

**Capítulo I: Encuentro**

Suspiro mientras avanzaba detrás de Sam Reynolds, que era el jefe de la unidad que le habían asignado, y lo estaba guiando hacia el lugar donde trabajaban para reportarse inmediatamente a trabajar, los últimos meses habían sido duros, había entrado a la academia del FBI para recibir el entrenamiento adecuado para convertirse en agente y dada la fama de su apellido todos parecían saber que esperar de él, al final no fue tan difícil esa parte, la parte difícil fue cuando su hermanita regreso a la academia para recibir un entrenamiento especial y supero a todos, hombres y mujeres por igual, cayeron ante las habilidades físicas y mentales de su hermana.

-Bienvenido a las oficinas.-dijo Sam cuando se encontraban fuera de las mismas.-Y buena suerte.

-No se ve tan mal.-dijo Hotch mirando por la puerta de vidrio.

-Sí, no se ve tan mal.-dijo su nuevo jefe sonriendo mientras abría la oficina.-Hotchner, te lo he dicho, el escritorio es para escribir, no para sentarse en él.

-Tengo 13 años.-dijo la niña.-No utilizo las cosas como deberían.

-Joanna, solo siéntate en la silla.-dijo Sam.

-No.-dijo la niña.-Estoy muy a gusto aquí, muchas gracias.

-No le des una mala impresión al chico nuevo.-dijo Sam.

-Oh! Vaya, el chico nuevo ya ha llegado, el chico nuevo que resulta ser mi hermano mayor.-dijo la pelirroja cuando se digno a separar la mirada del libro que leía y los dirigía a ellos- ¿Creen que porque es mi hermano le hare caso?

-¿Lo harás?-pregunto Sam.

-No obedezco ni a mis padres, ¿crees que lo obedeceré al?-pregunto Grachi.

-A ella ya la conoces.-dijo Sam.-Los demás son Aria Montgomery, Matthew Johnson y Vincent Walker.

-Un placer.-dijo Hotch.-Grachi.

-Hotch.-dijo ella.- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo está la familia?

-Solo ignórala.-dijo Sam.

-La he visto crecer, créeme, es difícil ignorarla.-dijo Hotch.

-Lo se.-dijo Sam.-El escritorio que de la izquierda será el tuyo.

-Gracias.-dijo Hotch.

-Te dejo que te instales.-dijo Sam.-Los espero en la sala para explicarles el siguiente caso.

-Genial, un caso.-dijo Grachi saltando de su asiento.

-Se trata de protección.-dijo Sam.-Y antes de que empieces, lo vas a hacer.

-Que genio.-dijo Grachi.-Ya cásate.

-Tienen 15 minutos.-dijo Sam antes de dirigirse a su oficina.

-Entonces.-dijo Grachi recargándose en el escritorio asignado a su hermano.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto Hotch.

-¿Algo nuevo en tu vida?-pregunto Grachi.

-Aparte de que tengo que trabajar con mi hermana menor, no nada nuevo.-dijo Hotch.

-¿Sabes? Deberías sentirte halagado.-dijo Grachi.-Son muy pocas las personas que tienen el privilegio de trabajar conmigo.

-Así como son pocas las personas que lo consideran un privilegio.-dijo Vincent.-La mayoría lo considera un castigo.

-Vin, debes de saber algo, este castigo, es demasiado bueno.-dijo Grachi.-Puedo hacerlo mucho peor.

-Quizá, pero él tiene razón.-dijo Aria.-Nos castigas continuamente.

-Sí.-dijo Grachi.-Salvándoles el trasero.

-Bueno, eso es diferente.-dijo Aria.

-¿Saben qué? Dejare que terminen de hacer sus reportes y que Hotch se instale.-dijo Grachi.-Yo iré a ver a quien protegeremos y si me conviven estar aquí o me cambio.

-No puedes cambiarte.-dijo Aria.-Duraras aquí 6 meses, fueron órdenes.

-Bueno, puedo decir que ustedes me torturan y que no quiero estar aquí.-dijo Grachi.-Créeme, puedo inventar cualquier cosa y ellos me cambiaran.

-¿También es así en casa?-pregunto Vincent a Hotch.

-Ya no vivo en la casa familiar, pero sí.-dijo Hotch.-Ella es bástate persistente y siempre se sale con la suya, no importa a cuantas personas se lleve con ellas.

-Estoy escuchando.-dijo Grachi.

-Lo se.-dijo Hotch.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*AC&EGH*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

15 minutos después todos estaban en la sala, esperando a Sam para que les explicara el caso, Hotch, aunque se sentía como un extraño al ser el novato, se unió fácilmente a todo el rollo del equipo, no pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando ya estaba conectado con los tres miembros de su equipo, así que todo el proceso se estaba facilitando, sin embargo, el hecho de que su hermana estuviera en la misma unidad seguía siendo incomodo, y lo era más cuando ella se encontraba sentada en la mesa dibujando alguna cosa sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Por enésima vez, Hotchner, las sillas son para sentarse, los escritorios y mesas para apoyar las cosas no para que tú te apoyes.-dijo Sam entrando a la sala.

-Y tú eres un aguafiestas.-dijo Grachi.

-Solo bájate.-dijo Sam.

-Claro.-dijo la chica bajando de un salto y ocupando el lugar a lado de su hermano.- ¿Que tenemos?

-Los embajadores Prentiss darán una fiesta de gala.-dijo Sam.-Nuestro trabajo es proteger a los miembros de la familia.

-Ya que tengo que hacer esto a fuerzas, escojo a Mina.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Escoges?-pregunto Sam.

-Ya sabes, tenemos que proteger a alguien, no me llevo muy bien que digamos con la embajadora, y no tengo nada en contra de George, él y yo nos llevamos bien, pero no me siento cómoda protegiéndolo y eso solo dejaría a Emily y Mina.-dijo Grachi.-Y prefiero proteger a Mina que a su hermana mayor.

-¿Las conoces?-pregunto Sam.

-Me topé con Mina en la preparatoria.-dijo Grachi.-Le estoy ayudando con algunas materias y se convertido en mi amiga.

-Sabes que vamos a trabajar, ¿verdad?-pregunto Hotch.-No vas a reunirte con tus amigas.

-Hotch, no seas aguafiestas.-dijo Grachi.-Si tengo que hacer este trabajo, al menor voy a divertirme.

-No, no lo harás.-dijo Sam.-Harás tu trabajo y nada más.

-Bien.-dijo Grachi.-Pero sigo eligiendo a Mina.

-Hotchner.-dijo Sam pero al ver que ambos se giraban.-Esto va a ser un problema.

-Se puede solucionar.-dijo Vin.-Que él sea Hotchner y ella Hotchnercita.

-Vete al infierno.-dijo Grachi.-Pueden llamarme Grachi.

-Creo que la opción que dijo Vin es mejor.-dijo Matt.

-Llámame de ese modo y te romperé la cara.-dijo Grachi.

-Bien, es suficiente.-dijo Sam.-Te llamaremos Grachi.

-Perfecto.-dijo Grachi.

-Hotchner.-empezó Sam.

-Hotch.-dijo Hotch.

-Hotch, ¿puedes encargarte de cuidar a Emily?-pregunto Sam.-Así los dos hermanos cuidaran a las dos hermanas y la vigilaras.

-No hay problema.-dijo Hotch.

-Si hay problema.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Sam.

-Vamos, no lleva ni un segundo aquí y ya me supervisa.-grito Grachi.-Es completamente injusto.

-Yo dije que lo haría y se acabó la historia.-dijo Sam.

-Es un idiota.-dijo Grachi.-Y tengo cuatro años más de experiencia que él, creo que no es justo que me supervise.

-Si tomaras el trabajo un poco más en serio, no habría necesidad de que te supervisara.-dijo Hotch.-Es tu culpa.

-Cállate.-dijo Grachi.-No es justo.

-La vida no es justa.-dijo Sam.-Montgomery, Walker, se encargaran de embajador, Johnson y yo nos encargaremos de la embajadora.

-Suena bien, para mí.-dijo Vin.

-Saldremos a la casa de los embajadores en una hora.-dijo Sam.-Hotch, Emily llegara directamente a la fiesta, la limosina de Mina ira a recogerla al aeropuerto, así que tú y Grachi esperaran en la fiesta.

-Claro.-dijo Hotch.

-¿Quedo claro, Grachi?-pregunto Sam.

-No.-dijo Grachi.-Si él me va a supervisar, no voy a hacer nada.

-Si lo harás.-dijo Sam.-Muéstrame que puedes ser madura y te dejare hacerlo sola.

-Tengo 13 años, ¿qué esperas?-pregunto Grachi.- ¿Que no sonría? ¿Que cumpla con todas las estúpidas normas que ponen? Es un poco idiota.

-Bueno, entonces te quedaras encerrada.-dijo Sam.

-Lo hare.-dijo Grachi.-Pero si me colma la paciencia, lo golpeare.

-Tu que me golpeas y me vengare.-dijo Hotch.

-Hotch, te manipulo desde que cumplí los 5 años.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Crees que te tengo miedo?

-Deberías tenerlo.-dijo Hotch.

-Eres un idiota.-dijo Grachi poniéndose de pie.-Nos vemos en la casa de los Prentiss, tengo que ir a mi clase.

-Tienes que llegar en 90 minutos a la casa, tienes que presentarte con el resto del personal de seguridad.-dijo Sam.

-Ya me conocen, así que eso le agrega 30 minutos de presentaciones, así que llegare en dos horas.-dijo Grachi.-Nos vemos.

-Está loca.-dijo Vin cuando vio que la pelirroja esta fuera del alcance.

-Esta más que loca.-dijo Aria.- De casualidad no se les cayó de chiquita ¿o sí?

-No sufrió ningún golpe en la cabeza.-dijo Hotch sonriendo.-O no al menos que yo sepa.

-Solo arreglen todo, ¿quieren?-pregunto Sam.

-Claro, jefe.-dijo Vin.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*AC&EGP+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*++*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Pasaron las dos horas y Grachi no parecía tener hora de llegada, la fiesta comenzaba dos horas más tarde y ella y Hotch tenían que llegar al menos media hora antes para acordar y organizar los detalles faltantes, pero al parecer la pelirroja tenía su propia agenda, ya que llego más de hora después de la hora que dijo que llegaría.

-¿Por qué demonios tardaste tanto?-pregunto Sam cuando la vio entrar.- ¿Y así quieres que te deje sola?

-Estaba trabajando.-dijo ella entregándole un papel.

-¿Estabas trabajo?-pregunto Sam.- ¿Por qué es lo único que escucho de ti?

-Lee el papel, surgió algo y me pidieron ayuda.-dijo Grachi.-Es todo.

-Esto no me parece justo.-dijo Sam.

-El director lo dijo así.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Y que no se supone que deberías estar riñendo al chico nuevo en vez de a mí?

-El chico nuevo hace su trabajo.-dijo Sam.-Y lo hace muy bien.

-Ya cometerá un error.-dijo Grachi.-Tenlo por seguro.

-Hotch, es hora de que tú y tu hermana se vayan.-dijo Sam.

-Claro.-dijo Hotch.-Vámonos.

-No me des órdenes.-dijo Grachi.

-No te las estoy dando.-dijo Hotch poniendo los ojos en blanco.-Me harías el favor de subirte al carro, para poder irnos.

-Eso está mucho mejor.-dijo Grachi.

-Respira hondo, Hotch.-se dijo a si mismo mientras observaba a su hermana dirigirse al automóvil.-Respira hondo, lo necesitaras.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*AC&EGP+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*++*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Todo marchaba bien, él estaba afuera de la recepción esperando a las chicas mientras se aseguraba de que su hermana no hiciera ninguna locura, se puso a pensar un poco y se dio cuenta de que no sabría cómo identificar a Emily, sabia poco de ella, lo único que sabía era que era morena, tenía 17 años y era guapa, así que estaba esperando a una perfecta extraña a la que debía de proteger, cuando el vehículo que la llevaba junto con su hermana estaciono, se acercó rápidamente para abrirle la puerta y ofrecerle su ayuda para bajarse del auto.

-Gracias.-dijo ella tomando su mano.

-Señorita Prentiss, soy el…-empezó el, pero al verla se quedó callado, le habían dicho que era guapa, pero no le habían dicho que lo era tanto, tenía una cara hermosa, el color pálido de su piel contrastaba divinamente con sus ojos obscuros y su cabello negro, y el vestido que llevaba le sentaba de maravilla, parecía una modelo sacada de una revista de modas. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo parado mirándola a los ojos, pero simplemente no podía apartar la mirada.

-Hotch, deja de mírala se va a desgastar.-dijo Grachi dándole un golpe en la espalda.-Vamos, Mina, es momento de entrar.

-¿Sabes?-dijo Mina saliendo del vehículo.-Podrías ser un poco más amable.

-Lo siento, no soy Hotch que se queda embobado.-dijo Grachi riendo.

-Ciento eso.-dijo Hotch.-Ella es un poco…

-¿Divertida?-pregunto ella.

-Sí, precisamente.-dijo él.

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada.-dijo Emily.

-Soy el agente Hotchner, seré su seguridad esta noche.-dijo el rápidamente.

-Un placer conocerlo agente.-dijo ella educadamente.- ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro.-dijo el cediéndole el paso.

Emily camino por delante de él todo el tiempo, sin embargo podría sentir la mirada de Hotch, en su nuca, incluso cuando se sentó a cenar y se separó de él, podía sentirla, él no la dejaba de mirar, sabía que era su trabajo, pero ella tampoco podía dejar de mirarlo ¿Qué era lo que tenía que la tenía tan ansiosa? Ese agente moreno, alto y guapo, teína algo que ella no lograba identifica y que le impedía apartar su vista de él.

-Sabes, deberías invitarla a bailar.-dijo Grachi.-Estoy segura de que a sus padres les alegrara que la saquen a bailar.

-Grachi, soy su seguridad, no vine a divertirme, vine a trabajar.-dijo él.

-Vamos, Hotch, es tu primera asignación como agente del FBI, todos esperan que te equivoques.-dijo ella.

-No voy a bailar con ella.-dijo el.-Grachi, madura no todo en la vida es romper reglas.

-En primer lugar, tengo 13 años.-dijo ella.-En segundo lugar, no tiene nada de malo romper reglas, yo siempre lo hago y siempre cumplo mi trabajo.

-¿Por qué estoy discutiendo esto contigo?-pregunto el.-No la voy a invitar a bailar, porque no puedo.

-Solo digo, que las reglas se inventaron para romperse.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Para qué otra cosa las harían?

-Grachi, ve a hacer tu trabajo y vigila a Mina.-dijo él.

-Ok, yo solo te venía a decir que la dejes de mirar como si fuera la última botella de agua del desierto.-dijo ella.-Estas casado, no puedes permitirte ver de ese modo a las chicas.

-Solo vete.-dijo él.

-Bien, me voy, pero no te exaltes.-dijo Grachi alejándose de él.

Definitivamente su hermana lo iba a volver loco, cada vez se le metían más ideas a la cabeza, ahora resultaba que Emily le gustaba, es cierto, era físicamente atractiva, para cualquier hombre, y cualquier hombre se acercaría inmediatamente a ella, bueno, si ella así lo quisiera y si fuera mayor de edad, claro está, pero él no era cualquier hombre, era un hombre casado desde hacía más de 5 años, no tenía ningún interés en iniciar una aventura con nadie ni mucho menos tenía la intención de fijarse en una mujer que no fuera su esposa, no quería y no lo necesitaba, su hermana estaba loca, el único interés que tenía sobre Emily Prentiss era el de un guardaespaldas, le habían asignado su seguridad y nada iba a cambiar eso, tenía que vigilar que estuviera segura, aunque no se la estuviera dejando tan fácil, busco con la mirada a la mujer que estaba bajo su cuidado y la encontró caminado hacia la puerta, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*AC&EGP+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*++*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Deseaba escapar de ahí, estaba más que harta de fingir, le dolía la cara de tanto sonreír, y no quería seguir encerrada, pero en cuanto se lo comento a su madre esta prácticamente la había arrojado hacia un grupo de candidatos a convertirse en el "marido perfecto" según los estándares de su madre, mientras sentía la mirada de todos los candidatos sobre ella, y veía la sonrisa burlona que la amiga y guardaespaldas de su hermana esbozo cuando vio en su dirección, tomo una decisión, hizo un par de gesto a su padre y al ver la sonrisa cómplice que esbozaba, procedió a despedirse de los hombres, tomo su abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta, sabía lo que haría, caminaría un par de calles para evitar que la detuvieran y tomaría un taxi que la llevara a la casa familiar, no era el plan perfecto, pero esperaba que funcionara.

-Srta. Prentiss, ¿Qué está haciendo?-pregunto una voz masculina a su espalda.

-Camino, ¿es que acaso no lo ve?-pregunto ella sin voltear a verlo.

-La fiesta es hacia el otro lado.-dijo el hombre.

-No voy a la fiesta.-dijo ella.

-Srta. Prentiss, debe regresar.-pidió el hombre.

-No.-dijo Emily.

-Srta. Prentiss, tiene que regresar.-dijo el hombre tomándola del brazo desnudo.

-No voy a volver.-dijo ella tratando que su voz no notara la corriente eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo por el contacto.-Agente Hotchner, no voy a volver, ahora, con todo respeto, suélteme y deje hacer mis cosas.

-¿Sus cosas? ¿Que es lo que hacia?-dijo Hotch.- ¿Está pensando en huir?

-Lo que haya y deje de hacer no es asunto suyo.-dijo Emily.-

-Yo solo quiero hacer mi trabajo.-dijo el.

-Pues vaya a hacerlo y déjeme en paz.-dijo ella.

-Srta. Prentiss.-dijo Hotch.

-Adiós, agente Hotchner.-dijo ella girándose y comenzando a caminar.

Hotch lanzo una maldición viendo cómo se marchaba, aviso a su jefe la situación y después se dispuso a seguirla, una par de cuadras más adelante, ella detuvo un taxi, y tuvo que correr para poder subirse por el otro lado.

-¿Que cree que está haciendo?-pregunto Emily cuando lo vio acomodarse a su lado.

-Soy su seguridad, a donde usted vaya, yo voy.-dijo Hotch.

-No.-dijo Emily abriendo la puerta.

-Srta. Prentiss, si usted se baja, yo lo hare.-dijo Hotch.-Me asignaron la tarea de protegerla, así que eso hare, la seguiré a donde vaya.

-Y es mejor que tome una decisión.-dijo el taxista.-Tengo otros trabajos.

-Es su decisión.-dijo Hotch.

-Bien.-dijo Emily.

-Sabia decisión.-dijo Hotch al verla regresar a su posición anterior.

-Solo espero que usted también haya tomado una buena decisión.-dijo Emily cerrando la puerta.

* * *

**¿Que les parecio?**

**Se que ahora no tiene pies ni cabeza, pero para el siguiente empezaran a hablar y empezaran su amistad y debido que habrá varios saltos del tiempo, yo calculo que a mas tardar el capitulo 10, tendremos ya una relacion Hotly.**

**Saludos**

**Danny-Bella-Gubler-Reíd**


End file.
